


夢現

by sacreligiousguy



Series: 夢中少年系列 [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: ＊夢中少年的番外
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 夢中少年系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880659
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	夢現

剛開學不過一週，全體音樂系新生就接獲系學會要為他們舉辦抽直屬活動的訊息，會長要他們禮拜五晚上七點在學校的小禮堂前集合。

而這就是他們一群人聚集在這裡的原因。

同學們正興高采烈的聊著天，彷彿等一下要參加的是全校規模的聖誕舞會，對剛入學的他們來說，這是第一個交流活動，新鮮、好奇、興奮，對活動的期待充分溢於言表。

但Eddy只覺得嗤之以鼻，才剛開學一個禮拜，班上同學的臉都還沒認齊呢，這就要認識學長姐了？會不會有點太快？

倒不是說Eddy排斥這類活動，雖然他的確興致缺缺，但那是因為他認為這活動明明可以往後延一延的，等大家更熟悉大學生活後再來辦也不遲，而且有這時間還不如拿來練琴。

身旁的Alex也是一付蠢蠢欲動的興奮模樣，Alex是Eddy的室友，主修鋼琴，他開朗活潑的性格很能帶動相對內向的Eddy，才認識沒多久就已經是會互損的朋友了。

「真希望能抽到可愛又漂亮的學姐，對吧Eddy？」Alex交握著雙手，一臉陶醉的尋求Eddy的附和。

Eddy不知道Alex腦內又在天馬行空的幻想什麼，「可不可愛倒無所謂，但希望是同樣主修小提琴的學姐。」

Alex瞇起眼，調笑地吹了聲口哨，「這樣跟學姐才有話題聊是不是阿~」

「才不是呢！」Eddy有些腦羞的紅著臉反駁。

「各位學弟妹們請注意這裡！」參雜機械音質的聲音吸引了大家的注意，嘈雜熱烈的場面頓時鴉雀無聲，往聲音的來源看去，有位學長正拿著大聲公站在小禮堂前的階梯上。

「學弟妹們晚安！我是系學會會長Simon。想必大家都對接下來的活動期待萬分吧？現在我就來向大家說明抽直屬的流程！」

「後面是我們的活動場地，現在二、三、四年級的學長姐們都已經在裡面等你們了，待會請各位排成一列依序入場，我們會在入場前發給你們一個面具，每個面具都是獨一無二且隨機發放的，請大家戴好後再入場！我們有專人負責檢查喔！」

會長停頓了一下接過一旁學姐遞來的面具後展示給我們看。那是一個黃色面具，雙眼下方有三個白色小圓點，眼尾拖出一抹紅色，而側面則各垂著一根羽毛，看起來像化妝舞會上會出現的面具，但沒有那麼華麗高尚。

「這就是待會你們會拿到的面具，至於面具是做什麼用的呢？這就是你們的認親裝備！等會進去後你們會發現裡面有另一群同樣戴著面具的人，那是你們二年級的學長姐，你們要從中找出跟自己戴相同面具的人，而那個人就是將來會照顧你們三年的直屬了！這樣有沒有問題？」

然而眾人的注意力早就不在會長身上，而是開始熱火朝天的談論對直屬的期望，有些人甚至已經蓄勢待發準備搶最早進場的前幾名，Simon看著眼前騷動不已的一年級新生笑了笑，彷彿看見兩年前的自己。

「對了！場內有準備一些食物跟飲料，大家可以盡情享用，那就話不多說，請大家排成一列！」

會長一說完就有好幾個同學直接往門前衝想搶占先機，那氣勢跟看見紅布的鬥牛沒兩樣。

對此活動沒什麼興趣的Eddy自然而然的退到了後邊，然後看著跟他一起退到後面的Alex，

「你怎麼不去前面？你不是很期待抽到可愛學姐嗎？」

「又不是排前面就能保證抽到學姐，幹嘛要現在去跟他們擠。」Alex挑挑眉，一臉“這都想不到”的表情看著Eddy。

Eddy有些意外Alex居然還保持著理智，他說得沒錯，早進去晚進去都一樣，直屬學長姐的選擇權可不在他們手上。

隊伍的消化速度比Eddy想像中還快，很快就輪到後半段的他們了，他看著Alex從學姐手中接過一個塗滿亮粉的粉色面具，面具中央還黏著紅黃藍三種顏色的羽毛，這讓Eddy忍不住露出一個嫌棄的表情，他該不會也得戴這種面具吧......

不等他細想就已經輪到自己了，Eddy很快收起那一臉嫌惡換上靦腆笑容，但那嫌棄的表情還是沒有逃過學姐銳利的眼睛，「呵呵，不是每個面具都長那樣啦，來這是你的，要戴上喔！」學姐輕笑著把面具遞給Eddy。

Eddy不好意思地收下後粗略看了一會自己的面具，普通的白色打底，右眼尾後黏了藍色跟黑色兩根羽毛，眼睛下方各有一個紅色倒三角形，畫得還有點歪歪的，整體看起來有些粗糙，像是小學生的美術作業，但也好過Alex那張亮閃閃的浮誇面具。

Eddy很快戴上面具進場，像是要佐證他們音樂系的身分般，場內正播放著柴可夫斯基的花之圓舞曲，雖然同屬古典樂曲，但他不懂為什麼配樂要選花之圓舞曲，是要跳華爾滋嗎？

戴上面具後的視野有些受限，沒辦法清楚看到兩旁的東西，他環顧了下場內，有些學長姐倚靠在牆邊，一臉看戲的盯著會場中央舉目尋親的學弟妹們，時而跟身旁的人竊竊私語，那大概是三、四年級的學長姐吧，一付置身事外的樣子。

在面具的遮掩下Eddy連哪些是自己的同班同學、哪些是二年級學長姐都分不清楚了，他看到有幾個自己認得的同學已經脫下面具，正跟眼前的學長姐聊天，想必是已經找到直屬了吧，其中也包括了Alex，明明也就比他早進場兩分鐘而已，居然已經找到直屬了！？手腳真夠快的。

Alex跟一位學姐站在長餐桌前聊得眉飛色舞，學姐一頭淺褐色的長捲髮披在肩上，唇邊的酒窩隨著Alex吐露的語句時隱時現，纖瘦的身材在他身邊顯得嬌小可人，看Alex那喜孜孜的表情就知道他是夢想成真了。

那隻炫耀著自己鬃毛的驕傲雄獅，Eddy有些壞心眼的想去作弄他一下，順便吃點東西墊墊肚子，他可是沒吃晚餐就來了。正當他朝著Alex的方向邁出步伐時，有人拍了拍他的肩膀，

「嘿！你在找我嗎？」

有點耳熟的聲音，Eddy轉過身，眼前的人比自己矮了半顆頭，他戴著跟自己相同的面具，而面具上還架著一副眼鏡，模樣看起來有些滑稽。

「阿！你好。」相同的面具，也就是說眼前的人就是他的直屬學長了。

兩人同時拿下面具後，Eddy愣住了。記憶中模糊的輪廓逐漸清晰，場景中的一切不再只是單純的色塊，屬於草原的記憶如開閘的洪流不斷湧現。

青綠的草原、蔚藍的天，少年挺立的身形近在眼前，含笑的目光、微笑時上翹的眼尾、春風般溫柔的笑容以及沉穩好聽的嗓音，一切都化作現實擺在Eddy面前。

草編的戒指、只有彼此的音樂會、輕柔的拍在肩上的力道，夢境的回憶像衝破囚籠的鳥兒，此刻在Eddy的腦海裡翩飛。

看著學弟一臉呆樣的愣在原地，身為學長，只好拿出年長者的氣魄主動出擊了。

Eddy看見學長朝他伸出的手後便回過神來，小自己一些的手掌白皙乾淨，指甲修剪得圓弧整齊，纖長的手指併攏著等待另一隻手的溫度。

Eddy很快的回握了，掌心傳來柔軟的觸感和另一個人的體溫，不是夢。

「嗨！我是你的直屬學長Brett，你呢？」

「你好，我叫Eddy。」

此刻，Eddy展露的笑容如初升的朝陽般能驅散所有黑暗，那是他失而復得的喜悅。 

  
「嗯──總覺得學弟長得好眼熟，我們是不是在哪見過？」  
  
「嗯，有見過喔。」   
  
「真的！？在哪？」

「在夢裡。」

**Author's Note:**

> 以後會不定時掉落同設定的短篇


End file.
